


Algolagnia

by Lucaslimpid



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid
Summary: 帕拉德发现危险僵尸时，它奄奄一息。
Relationships: parad/Dan kuroto
Kudos: 3





	Algolagnia

**Author's Note:**

> R-18G！  
> 警告：雌穴！檀黎斗/中出/皮套姦/痛淫/身体残缺

“真狼狈啊，Genm——。”  
帕拉德在游戏领域的最角落发现了危险僵尸，他周围的的杂兵僵尸崩源体已经失去了主人的庇护全都死亡等着游戏管理者回收。危险僵尸已经残破不堪，最开始达成的游戏实验又被帕拉德阴了一招。本应该点到为止的beta版本是承受不住完美击倒最终技全开的攻击力的。危险僵尸坐靠在工厂的角落，破碎的护甲和乱滴的血迹给帕拉德指路到此，像被追捕的残疾猎物一般可悲。  
“帕拉德！”危险僵尸嘶声怒吼着，他面甲背后的主人一定被也狼狈不堪。  
“Genm。”帕拉德好玩的附和了一声。

“失败者惩罚时间。”

危险僵尸的惨叫回荡在空旷的工厂，他右臂的残肢流出腐烂的黑色血液，像真正的活死人一样掉出开始变色的肉块。他的骑士槽已经接近零点好一段时间了，却由内而外开始释放奇异的果香，垂死挣扎的腐烂草莓一般吸引着食腐动物们来品尝大餐。帕拉德抚摸着危险僵尸凸出在外的肋骨，圆润坚挺的骨头还粘着血液，下一秒就被帕拉德往胸腔里狠摁了一下。白骨压入黑色的皮肉中，挤压旁边的伤口压榨出更多浓稠的血浆，从翻开的的脂肪里面缓缓渗出。危险僵尸的右臂已经被刚才的战斗所炸断，还残留着的骨头碎片倒刺在血肉里，被耸动的运动血浆滴落在帕拉德的衣服上。  
“帕拉德…帕拉德…咿唔…咿！”危险僵尸怪声怪气地叫着，他的惨叫变成呻吟，右臂的缺失几乎要把他痛到休克，然而小穴里的阴茎却让他更加兴奋。他残缺不全的左手相扣着对方的手，白骨露了出来上面还黏着还算新鲜的血块。  
“帕拉德——”危险僵尸尾音上翘，他几乎是欢喜的语气，他不断喊着对方的名字，渴望得到更多的回复。疼痛加深了他的快感，阴道分泌更多的汁液，顺着连接处溢了出来，上下的耸动发出淫靡的水声，咕啾咕啾地作响。  
“Genm，就算这是游戏领域也要安静一点啦——。”帕拉德左手控制好危险僵尸的平衡点，左手尾指浅浅陷入胯边伤口的血肉里，让危险僵尸打了个机灵，小穴猛烈收紧。  
“好痛…好痛帕拉德，再多点…”他想寻求亲吻，像寻求母亲的幼儿，却隔着塞入嘴腔的呼气管。  
“好紧，你放松点，不然就是你自己来动了。”  
“啊…好痛…好痛好痛…”危险僵尸重复着，像死机的机器人，哭腔和缺氧的声音让帕拉德更加兴奋，面具背后可能已经有了哭脸和眼球上翻的失态，红蓝色的复眼一闪一息随时都可能失去最后一丝生命值。  
“这是你自找的哦。”  
“不是…不…，咿咿咿…是不服规矩的垃圾的错……帕拉德，嗯嗯，再快点…”危险僵尸的小腹抽动着，黑色的血液流到了他的阴蒂上，帕拉德感受到对方兴奋的小穴开始快速吞咽着。  
“好痛好痛，帕拉德，帕拉德，痛…”  
“行了，Genm。”  
帕拉德掐住了危险僵尸的脖子向后推，重重地倒在工厂肮脏的水泥地上，灰尘激起，粘附在了危险僵尸本就损坏的白色护甲上。黏糊的血浆从呼吸面具的间隔里渗出来，被重摔的脆弱胸腔开始让危险僵尸咳血，右侧的灰尘也被血块凝起了一个个灰红色的小珠子。危险僵尸受伤的双腿被帕拉德打开成m字的姿势，还在抽搐的小穴被再次插入，因为最开始的开发让插入变得湿润而轻易。这次他嗅到了更浓烈的果香味，香甜的味道里开始出现了腐烂的味道，是血肉的酸臭混了了水果的甘甜，这一切都是从危险僵尸不曾跳动的心脏里流出来的味道。  
“哈啊……帕拉德……”危险僵尸含糊不清地复述着。  
“你叫我名字太多次了吧今天。”帕拉德有些被喊厌了，小孩子总是喜新厌旧。  
“帕拉德……。”危险僵尸越过腰带摸着自己的小腹，触碰被撑起的护皮，不断重复着。  
帕拉德被喊得心烦起来，这种呼唤就像魔咒，活死人对在世爱人的哄骗，企图填饱自己无底洞的胃。檀黎斗总是喜欢哄骗人来达到目的，他总是在索求。而矛盾的一面则是帕拉德会因此兴奋，他迎合着檀黎斗并从中达到自己的目的，檀黎斗每次都会被折磨得狼狈不堪，他喜欢看人造神明被拔掉电线的样子。  
帕拉德低头抚摸着对方肚子的伤口，狰狞夸张地霸占着右腹，外翻的脂肪和肌肉互相交错，还在汩汩渗血。帕拉德将手指浅探进伤口。  
“咿咿啊啊啊———！”危险僵尸又开始惨叫起来，黏糊的肉壁将帕拉德的阴茎紧吸附了起来。  
“痛…帕拉德…痛…”因为喉口的血液堆积让帕拉德咳嗽了好几下才缓过来。  
帕拉德忽然停顿了下来，他微偏着脑袋思考着，像静立的狼犬思考着如何处理接下来的猎物。短暂的暂停让危险僵尸有了休息的机会，他被强迫摁压开来的双腿纤维已经下陷了不少，活死人无法进行自我修复，只有任其发展。这种卡顿诡异之极，因为与此同时他们彼此的连接还存在，一切火热暧昧的气氛却就此切断。

“Genm。”  
帕拉德满载笑意地又动了起来，这次他忽然变得快而粗暴起来，仿佛要让危险僵尸的阴道遭成撕裂一般的暴力。与此同时他手指游走在了危险僵尸残缺的右臂上，他能感受到自己手臂不断被滴下来的血浆覆盖。帕拉德轻柔地抚摸着切开的横截面，不齐的筋肉和骨头滑在他的手间，然后突然破坏式将手指插进血肉模糊的伤口中。  
“咿啊啊啊——！帕…啊……嗯咿咿咿…帕拉德…！”  
帕拉德不断抽插着，手上的施虐也没有停止过，危险僵尸的惨叫和呻吟也从未停止过。他被由里至外的施虐着，伤口被翻来覆去地暴力撑开，强迫已经停止流血的地方继续溢出血浆，腹部的伤口因为过大甚至可以隐约看到里面已经腐烂的内脏。与此同时他的阴道被粗暴的对待，发育尚不完全的阴道敏感点分布靠外，每次冲撞都能让他全身通电一般抽搐，以至于帕拉德射精的时候他也完全没有反应过来。

好痛……

好痛……

“Gashcon Parabragun！”

危险僵尸几乎没有任何反抗的力气，高潮才挤满了他的大脑，痛感让他休克，快感让他失去思考能力，他只能木讷地低下头看着自己变质的心脏被金色的枪口抵住。

GAME OVER！

帕拉德拔出了卡带，从一堆开始消失的数据残片中站出来，他闻到加工厂里恶臭的廉价塑料味。  
“危险僵尸卡带beta版测试结束了。”檀黎斗已经站在了帕拉德背后，完美如初的身体旁边显示着数字67。  
“你做得太过界了，崩源体。”游戏管理员发难道。  
“你不就挺喜欢的吗，崩源体。”  
帕拉德一边将卡带放入口袋里一边蹦跳着走到檀黎斗跟前，诡异的果香已经完全消失了，伤口和血肉就像从未发生一般被修复，每一次复活的檀黎斗只会保留上一次的记忆，其他物理的存在都会被抹除，就好像是一场梦。檀黎斗眯着眼和帕拉德对峙了好一会儿，责怪的烦躁表情转变为微笑。

“的确。”


End file.
